Memories of a Phoenix
by Chris-Chris38
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Kai's blue triangles mean? Even though I'm pretty sure that you already know because of the manga. Well I have. That's why I've decided to write this fic. I hope you enjoy!


Hi there peoples! Well I'm back with a new story. It's kind of different from the ones I've written before. This is my first one-shot story. Please be honest about what you thought of it. I have a feeling that my grammar is going to suck,(I wrote this during my math class) but oh well, it's all about taking risks right. Hope you enjoy! And sorry if the title of the chapter sucks, I couldn't think of anything else. --

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

It was a hot summer day and the BBA Revolution, Kenny, and Hillary were down at the beach cooling off. (And yes, even Kai was there)

"_Alright! Let's go catch some waves_!" exclaimed an excited Tyson as he ran towards the water, while holding a surfboard.

"_Yeah man_!" replied a cheerful Daichi, who was running after Tyson.

"_Hey you guys, wait for me_!" shouted Max as he ran towards the water.

"_Hey! You forgot to put on your sunscreen_!" called out Hillary as she held out the sunscreen bottle in her left hand.

"_I don't think that they care about applying on their sunscreen Hillary_" said Ray as he stood next to her. She sighed.

"_I know, but I just don't want to hear their complaining because they got sunburn_." Ray chuckled.

"_Aren't you going to join them Ray?"_ she asked.

"_Not right now. By the way, where's Kenny_?" He asked. Ray looked to his left and found Kenny typing on his labtop.

"_You should give that a rest Kenny_" said Hillary.

"_No thanks. I think that I'm safer here_." He replied

"_What do you mean_?" Kenny just pointed towards the water. There in the water were Tyson and Daichi fighting over surfing board.

"Haven't you ever heard of sharing Tyson!" exclaimed Daichi as he tried to pull away from Tyson.

"_It's mine Daichi! So LET GO_!" Tyson argued back. Ray and Hillary sweat dropped.

"_Hey, have any of you seen Kai_?" asked Hillary. Kenny and Ray shook their heads.

Meanwhile…

A two-toned boy was walking along the shoreline with his hands in his pocket. Kai Hiwatari continued walking until he decided to stop. He turned around, facing the open ocean. Kai looked down at the ocean, the breeze hitting his face. As he looked down at his refection; he looked at his blue triangles on his face. He remembered what they meant to him.

**FLASHBACK**

A young boy about the age of five was running around in the snow with his small little dog. He was wearing a navy hooded- sweater with black pants. He laughed as his dog chased after him. (AWW! HOW CUTE IS THAT?)

"_Kai_!" someone yelled out. Kai stopped running and turned around.

"_Kai_!" the person called out again.

"Come here before you catch a cold!"

Kai smiled and ran back to his house as he recognized his mother's voice. His mother bent down as she received her son. The small dog had followed Kai. Kai looked up at his mother's eyes and smiled. He had the same colored eyes as his mother. Her long navy hair was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a vanilla , long-sleeved colored shirt, beige pants, small heart shaped earrings, and a red short scarf, wrapped around her neck. (The scarf isn't long like Kai's, it's those small ones) Anna Hiwatari carried her son to the living room. Kai had his small arms wrapped around his mother's neck.

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to play in the snow without a jacket. You're_ _going to catch a cold one of these days_." she said.

"_But I'm wearing a sweater mommy_" replied Kai in a cute little voice.

"_But it's very cold outside. Look at your cheeks, they're pink because of the cold_." Anna said as she hugged Kai. He giggled.

"_Don't worry mommy, I won't get sick_." Kai then sneezed. Anna just laughed.

"_Looks like you did my little phoenix_" The small dog barked.

"_By the way Kai, have you even named him_?" Anna asked

"_Nope, not yet. But I was thinking of calling him Muffin_." Anna started to laugh at her son's comment.

"_Why would you want to name him that_? She asked

"_Because he reminds me of the chocolate muffin I had yesterday_." Anna laughed again.

"_It's true mommy. Look at his fur. It's all black, kind of like chocolate_." The dog just stared at Kai.

"_Well, can't you just name him Chocolate or something_?" Kai shook his head (I know what you can name him Kai, CHEESE PUFF!) Kai thought for a second, then said, "_I can_ _name him Coco_!" His mother chuckled.

"_If that's what you want to call him_." She put Kai down and looked at her watch.

"_Come on Kai, let's get you ready for bed_."

"_But I don't want to go to bed mommy. I'm not tired at all. I still want to play_ _with Coco!"_ Kai said as he jumped up and down

"_Sorry honey, but your father and I are going out for dinner. And besides it's getting late."_

"_But mommy_-"

"_No buts Kai, now come on let's go up to your room and get you ready for bed_." Anna said she grabbed him by the hand.

"_Okay mommy, come on Coco, and let's go to bed_." Coco followed them up the stairs ant into Kai's room

**In Kai's room:**

Kai was jumping up and down on his bed, complaining about going to bed.

"_See mommy. I told you that I'm not tired_!" Coco was barking at him.

"_But it's getting late. And stop jumping on your bed, remember what happened to you last time you were jumping on your bed_?" said Anna. Kai immediately stopped jumping and sat down on his bed Indian style(that's what's it's called right?) Anna giggled.

"_I'll be back okay._" She said as she walked out of Kai's room. The minute she left, Kai quickly jumped out of his bed and ran to one of his drawers. Coco followed him. Kai took out a piece of paper, crayons, and finger paint.(little buckets of blue, red, green paint)

He picked up a black crayon and stated to draw. Coco began to move around.

"_Stop moving Coco, I'm trying to draw yo_u." Kai said. But Coco didn't listen, he just continued moving around. Kai tried to stop Coco from moving around, but he accidentally knocked down one of the buckets of blue paint. Making a mess on the carpet. He gasped.

"Oh no!" he cried out as he tried to clean up with the paint with a towel he had quickly grabbed from the bathroom. But the paint wouldn't come off. It got all over himself and his p.js. Just then, Anna walked into Kai's room.

"_Kai I hope that you're-Kai! What did you do?"_ exclaimed Anna as she saw her son covered in paint.

"_It was an accident mommy_!" said Kai sadly "_I didn't mean to get paint on the carpet_."

Anna was about to say something to Kai, but she noticed the towel he was holding. She sighed as she walked up to him.

"_Its okay honey_." she said as she hugged him

"_You're not mad at me mommy?"_

"_Of course not my little phoenix. I am upset that there's paint on the new carpet, but I'm not mad at you." _Kai smiled at his mother; she smiled back.

" _Now let's get you cleaned up. You're all covered in paint, and how did you get blue_ _face paint on your face_?" she said as she sat him down on his be. She then walked up the drawers and pulled out a clean set of light blue p.js. (Coco smelled the paint on the carpet. You know how dogs are curious) She then took off his dirty clothes and replaced them with the clean ones.

"_Let's go wash off the paint off of your face now_." Anna said as she carried him to the bathroom. She sat him down on the counter as she reached for a towel. She wet the towel with the water from the sink and started to rub it against Kai's face in order for the paint to wash off. This made Kai giggle.

"_Stop moving Kai, or else I won't be able to remove the paint_" she said

"_But it tickles_" Kai said as he shook his head.

"_Kai stop moving around. Look you're still covered in paint_." Kai stopped moving and turned around towards the mirror. There in his reflection he saw four triangles on his face; there were two of them on each cheek

"_Look mommy, I have blue triangle on my cheeks_" he said cheerfully. Anna looked at her son's reflection

"_I didn't notice that. Here, let me wash them off_." But Kai shook his head.

"_No mommy, don't wash them off"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I like them. They're kind of cool_." She chuckled

"_Well, they do look kind of cute on you"_

"_Then I'll put them on everyday."_

"_Okay honey, you go ahead and do that, but for now I need you to go to bed_." She said as she carried him to bed and tucked him in.

"_Now this time go to sleep. Don't get out of bed so that you can draw okay_."

Kai nodded his head.

"_Good night my little phoenix."_ Anna said as she kissed him on his forehead

"Night mommy" he replied. Before she closed the door, she said

"_I love you Kai"_

"_I love you too mommy_" With that Kai finally went to sleep. Anna prepared herself to go out for dinner with her husband, David Hiwatari( I couldn't think of a name) Soon after she was ready, David had arrived home. The both of them left to the restaurant. But on the way back home, they had a terrible accident. That was the last time Kai saw his mother.

**End Of Flashback**

Kai continued staring at his reflection in the water. He tilted his head up towards the sky and smiled. He then turned around and walked back to where his friends were.

_**FIN**_

_Wipes away tears how sad was the ending. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review! Thanxs! Even though I know exactly what the blue marks mean, I just decided to write what I thought (before I read the manga) _


End file.
